but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Archlight
The Eagle of Galande Xavier Archlight is the second prince of the Kingdom of Galande and famed leader of the Knights of Sol, a party within the Band of the Silver Eagle. He has earned a reputation as an incredible Hero and warrior of The Light, over the years becoming a key figure in the downfall of more then a few Dungeon Keepers. Abilities and Skills Xavier is a rare breed of master swordsman, a one-in-several generations talent honed trough many battles and is hailed throughout his homeland and beyond. His skill set also encompasses some proficiency in Holy Magic. But he is no cleric however, so his skill in this field is more then a bit lopsided. He is particularly good augmenting himself with reinforcement spells as well as channeling the power of his Hero Mark(mainly to aid him in purification or defense), but his knowledge of other fields is relatively minor. He is capable of rudimentary healing spells but prefers to leave the more advanced applications of of Holy Magic to his other party members. He is the chosen user of the Armor of the Seven Dawns, one of the Artifacts of Virtue that has been passed down the Archlight line for generations, and is adept at using it. He is also well versed in history, tactics, etiquette, literature and many other fields as are expected of a royal, though he prefers to humbly claim that "he only knows about as much as anybody else". He seems to almost exude a calming and confident aura that makes him an excellent leader to the Knights of Sol. Though, unexpectedly enough, in truth he prefers to tackle problems straight on and face to face whenever possible. Personality Xavier, due to his noble upbringing, has a tendency to sound overly formal and polite even during situations where that is unnecessary. He is very well educated in matters involving Zyreema's history and politics but prefers not to show off, often letting his actions speak louder then his words. Due to his complex family situation, he feels inferior to his older brother and even feels guilty about the fact that he has caused so much tension over the royal selection. He avoids returning to Galande as much as possible, preferring to enjoy his newfound freedom as an adventurer and enjoying the company of his party members within the Knights of Sol. He prefers to refer to himself as an adventurer and knight first and a prince second, never taking advantage of his birthright unless absolutely necessary. He is a very friendly individual and his natural charisma seems to attract people to his side more often then not, usually getting on a first name basis with anyone he meets by the end of just one conversation. These many traits, along with his pedigree and good looks, make him very popular among the ladies, including the female members of his own group, though he prefers to stay away from romantic relationships due to "having a fiance back in Galande", he refuses to answer any more questions on this topic. Archlight of the "Seven Dawns" Xavier always looked up to his brother Erik throughout their youth. It was tradition that the Crown Prince of Galande would inherit the legendary artifact of Valor but since the artifact would only chose the one who is most worthy to be it's user this meant that the first prince of the Galande royal family would always go trough a rigorous education since youth, often being pushed well above and beyond his limits. Yet Xavier's older brother never complained, he, in fact, felt nothing but pride in the fact that he would inherit such an glorious legacy. For their whole lives the little brother watched in admiration as his older brother gave everything he had and put in a truly herculean effort into becoming worthy of becoming the next King, mastering each and every skill and art put before him. Xavier was inspired by his brother and, satisfied with supporting him, never slouched on his own education either, hoping to one day become a great knight at the King's side. So, low were struck the brothers on the day of the ritual where the armor would select the one who would wear it, as it chose the Xavier over Erik. Needless to say the entire country was in an uproar, the question on everyone's lips: who would become the next King? Meanwhile the castle was split in two - in more ways then one. While the nobles bickered and took sides over who they thought would make the best heir the two brothers relationship became deeply wounded. Xavier knew that better then anyway all that his brother had given to become in his ambition to become a good King and felt as if he, though not intentionally, pulled apart both of their dreams into pieces. His brother would not meet him ever since the ritual and he knew that if he stayed in the palace he would only tear the country further apart. Though he denounced any claim he had for the throne it was obvious that as long as he remained in Galande he would be seen as a rival to price Erik. He petitioned his father to let him leave the palace for the sake of the Kingdom and joined the Band of the Silver Eagle, being followed by some of his close friends and their aides, mostly the second and third children of nobles who stood to inherit nothing, who saw this as an opportunity to support their friend in his time of need and to strike out on their own. Together they formed the Knights of Sol and over the course of a few years became some of the most reputable and distinguished Heroic Parties across Zyreema. But contrary to his wishes Xavier Archlight or "The Golden Comet of Galande" (as he has been come to be known as) has, in certain peoples eyes, has only proven to be even more of a perfect candidate to replace the aging King of Galande. He still avoids returning to Galande and travels around it whenever possible. He has not come face to face with his brother since the day of the selection ritual. The Comet and the Wind When Xavier was told that his party, then a fledgling group with only a few adventures under their belts, would come under the tutelage of the renowned Hero of The Winds - he turned into a bumbling mess for the better part of the next few days due to sheer excitement and anticipation. Their training, and especially his, under the senior Hero was grueling to say the least (and by some peoples accounts downright bordering torture). His teacher cared not where he came from or what he had been taught in the past and systematically rebuilt him from the ground up. She took them to places all over the World that left them in awe and lead them into battles that made tested their mettle again and again. Xavier felt, and still feels to this day, that he had so much to learn from her - but his apprenticeship was cut short. Green as he was back then, he fell for the provocations of a villain and his master stepped in to shield him against a spell - becoming lethally wounded in the process. He deeply laments his own inability at the time. The despair he felt as she spoke her last words and he was unable to save her, and what he felt as he desperately chased after her killer for days on end after that, serve as a driving force for him in the present day. Category:NPC Category:Good Category:Silver Eagles Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Galande Kingdom